


Yellow

by BlackGerm



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackGerm/pseuds/BlackGerm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini Yellow, favoritku. Bagaimana dia tahu? Dan kuning, dia kuning—rambutnya. Dia menatapku dengan wajah yang sulit kuartikan sekarang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

Hah~ kesiangan lagi. Aku lupa menyetel jam wekerku semalam sebelum tidur. Bagus Hinata. Dan sekali lagi aku harus memuji kelalaianku di hampir setiap malam, sebab penting bagiku untuk menyetel jam weker, karena aku selalu terbangun oleh mimpi buruk yang menahanku beberapa puluh menit di kasur sehingga memaksaku untuk selalu datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Tas selempang hitam kecil mulai kugantung asal-asalan di bahu kiriku saat tangan kananku meraih roti selai di atas piring—di meja makan. Aku mengunyah roti dengan tergesa, terduduk di kursi sambil sesekali menatap ke arah jam dinding yang seolah tak memberiku waktu luang. Ah~lima menit. Aku meraih gelas berisi susu yang aku siapkan beberapa saat yang lalu, lalu mulai meneguk isinya hingga tandas, kemudian bergegas untuk berangkat.

Aku masih berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin tertinggal, menoleh ke belakang lalu menatap pintu kamar saat berpikir, sedetik kemudian memeluk tasku setelah yakin tak ada yang terlewatkan. Aku mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkan kamarku. 

****

  
Hama Hitam present~  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei  
.  
.  
.  
Yellow  
.  
.  
.  
Story by Astha-kun  
.  
.  
.  
Warning: AU, AT, Boring, Bahasa tidak baku, maybe OOC, typo bertebaran nggak tahu malu(?)  
.  
.  
.  
Don't Like Don't Read

Dinding lorong apartemen seperti mendorongku untuk segera keluar dari gedung ini, aku berlari. Beberapa orang menatapku di persimpangan, aku tak perduli. Lift ini bergerak seperti kehabisan bahan bakar, ayolah cepat aku sudah terlambat. Tangan dan kakiku tak bisa berhenti untuk terus bergerak seiring dengan pergerakan lambat yang membawaku ke lantai bawah. Rasanya aku ingin terjun dari lantai atas sekarang juga.

_'Ding'_

Aku menghambur keluar saat pintu lift mulai terbuka.

Konohagakuen tak jauh dari apartemenku, hanya beberapa blok dari sini. Aku terbiasa berjalan kaki untuk pergi ke sekolah, hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk sampai ke sana. Dan sekarang, aku harus berlari, karena waktu terasa semakin memburuku. Aku tak melihatnya, hanya merasakannya semakin mendekat sebelum habis. 2 menit, jam tangan di lengan kananku tak membantu kepanikanku, saat aku menatapnya beberapa kali dalam perjalanan, saat itu pula kepanikanku semakin mendekat.

Napasku sudah sampai batasnya. Gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Sepi. Masih sempat, pikirku. Aku melihat penjaga sekolah yang mulai menghampiri pintu gerbang. Aku melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, tapi dia tak melihatku. Bodoh. Aku bodoh.

"Tungguu!!" teriakanku sangat kencang sampai terasa merobek pita suaraku.

Dia terlihat terkejut, kemudian menoleh ke arahku, lalu menatapku dengan wajah malas. Ya, aku paham. Aku memang sering datang terlambat ke sekolah, tidak, aku hanya datang tepat waktu. Tepat saat pria itu akan menutup pintu gerbang di hampir setiap hari, saat itulah aku datang. Tepat waktu, bukan? Aku tersenyum hambar ke arahnya saat aku sudah berdiri di depan gerbang.

Dia mendengus pelan, "Terlalu tepat waktu untuk terlambat, nona Hinata," ujarnya.

"Hah~Maaf, hah~Ibiki-san." Aku menundukkan kepala sambil memegang tali pada tas selempangku, kemudian berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

Lorong sekolah sudah sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa sensei yang sepertinya sedang berjalan ke kelas tempat mereka mengajar pagi ini. Kelasku di lantai 3. Aku berlari menyusuri anak tangga sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah bawah untuk memastikan sesuatu, Kakashi-sensei, dia selalu terlambat saat mengajar di jam pertama, mungkin saja dia masih berada di kantor sekarang. Aku berlanjut ke anak tangga selanjutnya, sampai tiba di lantai teratas gedung ini.

Aku berhenti. Beberapa teman sekelasku masih berada di depan pintu kelas, bisa kulihat dari tempatku sekarang, mereka sedang bergosip atau entah apa, aku tidak perduli. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu-pintu kelas yang masih terbuka di sebelah kanan dan kiri saat kembali berjalan, sebelum sampai ke kelasku di ujung lorong.

"Hinata?" Shion menyapaku setelah aku berhenti di depan mereka. Manik lavender pucat serasi dengan wajahnya dengan rambut pirang panjang yang membingkai di sisinya.

Aku mengernyit menatapnya. "Um?" Aku tebak, dia akan meminjam tugas matematika atau bicara omong kosong lainnya. Membosankan.

Dia menatapku penasaran, "Sakura dan Ino." Kemudian menengok ke arah ruang kelas, mencari seseorang. Tentu saja mereka.

Aku berpikir, "Kenapa?" Aku menengok ke dalam kelas dan kembali bertanya. "Hee? Kemana mereka?" Aku tak tahu, mereka selalu menghilang secara misterius. Aku tak pernah peduli sebelumnya sampai minggu kemarin aku menjadi korban atas hilangnya mereka secara misterius. Baiklah, ini berlebihan. 

"Mereka belum muncul sejak pagi tadi." Karin angkat bicara, aku memiringkan kepala menatapnya. Semakin heran.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu. Emm.." Aku berpikir, "Kemarin aku pergi bersama mereka, tapi—" Aku kembali menggeleng, " Aku tak tahu lagi setelahnya. Mereka pergi meninggalkanku," ujarku.

Aku mulai berasumsi, kemarin mereka bilang akan mengurus kartu kreditnya yang bermasalah, entah milik Ino atau Sakura, aku tak yakin. Setelah itu mereka tak muncul kembali. Aku tak tahu lagi sampai sekarang. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jam terakhir sangat membosankan. Aku hanya menuliskan kata-kata saat Asuma-sensei mendikte, tulisanku semakin berantakan, naik dan turun tak jelas. Denting jam dinding pun terdengar begitu keras—di tengah jeda Asuma-sensei bicara—seperti memukul dinding kebosananku. Aku tak membenci pelajaran ini hanya saja, Asuma-sensei tak pernah mencoba gaya baru untuk mengajar. Ini terlalu kuno.

Dua halaman buku catatan sudah penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan yang aku sendiri enggan untuk membacanya. Benar, untuk apa? Kita hidup di jaman internet, bukan? Sudah pasti semua pelajaran ada di sana. Aku selalu mengulang pelajaran hari ini dengan mencari tambahan informasi dari artikel-artikel di internet. Itu caraku sendiri, terserah kalian untuk belajar dengan cara kalian sendiri. Aku mulai mengamati siswa-siswi di kelasku setelah Asuma-sensei selesai mendikte, mereka terlihat serius dengan kegiatan mereka menulis.

Aku menoleh ke bangku di sebelahku. Shion. Manik lavender pucat menatapku bingung. Aku melirik catatannya saat tangannya berusaha menutupi tulisan-tulisan di bukunya. Aku mengernyit. Sangat rapi dan menarik. Aku kembali menatap Shion. Apakah itu termasuk seni? Batinku bertanya.

"Hinata?" Suara Shion memanggilku, saat aku mulai memasukkan buku ke dalam tasku.

Aku menoleh, "Um?"

"Kau ada acara?" tanyanya setelah membereskan alat tulis di dalam tasnya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Apa Shion akan meninggalkan seperti mereka saat di mall kemarin? Saat itu masih ada dia, jadi tak masalah, karena aku memang tak terbiasa keluar malam. Benar, aku masih ingat aroma lemonnya. Menyegarkan, ah. Bodoh. Apa yang aku pikirkan?!

Shion memintaku untuk menemaninya berkunjung ke toko buku yang tak jauh dari Konohagakuen. Lingkungan di sini memang sangat strategis karena, banyak sekali toko-toko yang menjual barang-barang keperluan sehari-hari, cafe, dan rumah makan, hampir semua ada di sini. Seperti surga para pejalan kaki, ditambah dengan taman bunga yang luas di sudut perempatan jalan—di arah sebelah timur dari toko buku ini.

Aku menatap Shion yang sudah tenggelam di rak-rak buku novel di depanku. Aku masih berdiri di depan pintu kaca yang bergeser otomatis saat aku melewatinya barusan. Pandanganku mengedar menatap sekitar, lalu mulai berjalan menghampiri salah satu rak dengan sebuah tulisan penanda; ensiklopedia.

Jariku mulai menelusuri deretan buku-buku yang tertata rapi, debu tipis terasa menempel di jariku, aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku menggosok jari-jariku untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel, lalu menarik salah satu buku dari deretan paling atas, sekilas mengamati cover depan buku di tanganku kemudian mengembalikannya.

Sebenarnya aku tak tertarik dengan salah satu buku di rak ini, tapi kakiku seperti berpikir sendiri saat berjalan, aku linglung. Ah, benar. Sepertinya Shion punya saran yang bagus untuk buku bacaan. Aku harus bertanya padanya.

Aku bergegas untuk mencari Shion di rak sebelah, tapi ada yang menghalangi akses jalanku. Aku tak melihatnya, mataku masih terfokus pada deretan buku di sebelah kiriku. Aku menabrak sesuatu, seseorang. Lemon? Eh?

Aku membungkuk, "Maaf." Aroma lemon. Sneaker putih dan celana jeans panjang biru gelap. Aroma ini tak asing di penciumanku. Mungkin dia? Aku menggeleng.

"Halo," suaranya. Aku ingat suara ini. Membuat jantungku tiba-tiba bereaksi, seperti mendobrak dari dalam dadaku.

Jaket oranye dengan aksen hitam di pinggang dan lengan. Tiga garis samar menghiasi kedua pipinya. Bibirnya tersenyum. Manik saphire sedalam samudra menatapku, seolah memaksaku untuk terjun ke sana.

"Kita bertemu kembali, Hinata," ucapnya. Dia tersenyum sampai menyentuh matanya, kemudian menyipit. "Kau dengan siapa?" tanyanya. Jarinya mencubit dagu saat berpikir, kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu kembali bertanya, menebak. "Permen karet dan pirang?" ujarnya. Mereka bukan makanan, Naruto.

"Sakura dan Ino," ucapku mengkoreksinya.

Dia tertawa renyah, tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf, aku belum tahu namanya. Bukan bermaksud, tapi mereka terlalu mencolok."

"Hinata?" Suara Shion menginterupsi kami. Dia menatap Naruto, bingung. Aku tak tahu dari mana dia datang dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat kami.

"Aku teman, Hinata. Ah, tidak. Kalau dia menganggapku teman." Naruto tertawa hambar.

"Dia Naruto. Dia yang mengantarku pulang saat mereka meninggalkanku di mall kemarin," ucapku menjelaskan.

Shion mengangguk mengerti.

_'Bipp bipp bipp'_

Aku menatap Shion, saku baju seragamnya berdering. Dia mengangkat satu jari di depan wajahku meminta waktu, saat tangan satunya memegang handphone di telinganya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami.

Naruto menatap kepergian Shion ke pintu keluar, lalu menatapku. "Kau akan pulang?" tanyanya.

Aku menoleh ke arah Shion yang sudah berdiri di luar. Dia berbicara di handphone sambil bersandar di kaca toko, sekilas dia menolehku dan tersenyum.

"Tunggu Shion."

Kami mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar, saat Shion sudah selesai dengan teleponnya dan menghampiri kami. Tangannya meraih saku, dengan handphone yang sudah tenggelam di sana.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu," ujar Shion, kemudian menatap Naruto. "Kiba akan menjemputku sebentar lagi." Wajahnya bersemu merah saat bicara.

Aku mendengus pelan, "Baiklah, aku pulang duluan," ucapku. Aku menatap Naruto.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke apartemen," ucap Naruto.

Aku mengangguk, "Kau tak apa-apa sendirian di sini menunggu Kiba?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk. "Baiklah, selamat tinggal Shion." tukasku.

Shion melambaikan tangan saat kami mulai akan beranjak meninggalkannya. Aku tersenyum. Kami berjalan melewati beberapa toko di samping kanan. Tangan Naruto menggandengku saat kami akan menyeberang. Aku gugup, tanganku gemetar. Jantungku kembali bereaksi oleh sentuhannya.

Naruto menatapku saat kami sudah sampai di seberang jalan. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Apa aku terlihat pucat? Tidak mungkin, aku baik-baik saja. Aku menggeleng.

"Hinata." Aku menoleh saat mendengar suaranya. Dia meraih kertas kecil di sakunya. Dia terlihat ragu sebelum menyodorkan kertas di tangannya kepadaku.

Aku bingung, "Ini apa?" Aku membaca sebuah alamat.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, besok pukul 7," ucapnya.

Aku berhenti. Aku berpikir. Ini kencan? Untuk apa dia memberiku alamat, kalau dia akan menjemputku besok? "Kencan, eh?"

Dia berhenti, dan menoleh ke belakang. "Mungkin. Dan tergantung." Dia tertawa pelan. Dia gugup, wajahnya memberitahuku.

Kami berhenti di depan gedung apartemen. Aku masih memikirkan ucapan Naruto. Aku berjalan menaiki beberapa tangga, lalu berhenti dan membalik badan. Dia menatapku, tangannya kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sampai jumpa besok," tukas Naruto. Dia tersenyum saat melambaikan tangan, lalu beranjak pergi. 

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


Aku sudah selesai mandi. Sekali lagi, ini pertama kalinya untukku. Berkencan? Aku tak memiliki pengalaman untuk hal-hal berbau romantisme semacam ini. Handuk putih masih membelit tubuhku. Sekilas aku mematut diri di depan kaca lemari. Seolah berdialog dengan pantulan diriku di depan sana. Apa kau siap? Tidak. Aku gugup, kau tahu. Bantu aku sekarang.

Aku membuka pintu lemari, kemudian mulai mengobrak-abrik isinya. Apa yang orang kenakan saat akan pergi ke cafe? Ayolah, buat ini menjadi mudah. Rok biru gelap dan t-shirt putih tipis. Dan jaket jeans, aku tak ingat kapan membelinya. Mungkin saat ayah pulang di hari Natal. 

Aku mulai mengenakan pakaianku satu persatu sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah jam weker di belakangku. Setengah jam lagi. Aku mengambil sisir setelah duduk di kursi depan meja rias. Perlahan aku merapikan surai indigo-ku yang berantakan. Cukup. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku meraih tas LV kecil unguku, lalu beranjak pergi.

Ruangan kecil ini terasa semakin panas seiring dengan pergerakan lamban yang membawaku ke bawah. Sekilas aku kembali mengamati penampilanku sekarang. Apa Naruto akan menyukainya? Hee~ apa yang aku pikirkan?! Tidak! Bahkan dia tak akan memperhatikanmu, Hinata.

_'Ding'_

Pintu lift terbuka. Aku mulai berjalan menuju lobby. Dia sudah menungguku di luar sekarang. Benar, dia menatapku saat aku melewati pintu kaca yang bergeser secara otomatis. Dia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum, saat aku berlari menuruni anak tangga.

"Hinata?" sapanya saat aku sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Um?"

Dia menggeleng, "Ah tidak. Hanya saja kau." Dia memalingkan wajah. "Ayo kita berangkat," ucapnya kemudian.

Aku bingung dengan tingkahnya. Atau mungkin ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Aku menoleh, tepat saat dia menatapku, lalu kami saling berpaling. Ayolah, aku harus tenang. Hinata, kau gugup. Naruto membuka pintu mobil sport oranye miliknya untukku, kemudian berjalan memutar di depan mobil dan duduk di sebelahku. Tak ada obrolan dalam perjalanan. Aku hanya diam mematung. 

  
.  
.  
.  


Tempat ini ramai sekali, lampunya sedikit redup. Beberapa meja sudah penuh dengan pengunjung. Mereka semua berpasangan tanpa terkecuali. Benar, ini kencan. Tidak salah lagi. Suara speaker menggema melantunkan musik yang dimainkan oleh sekelompok band di atas panggung kecil. Kami mengambil meja di depan panggung saat seorang pelayan menghampiri kami dan menyodorkan buku menu.

"Hinata? Kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menggeser satu buku Menu ke arahku.

Aku mulai membaca buku menu, membolak-balik halamannya saat berpikir sambil sesekali menatap Naruto. Dia berbicara dengan pelayan untuk memesan Steak dan Orange Juice saat pelayan mulai mencatatnya. Aku menutup buku menu, "Aku juga sama," ujarku. Naruto menoleh menatapku.

Pelayan sudah pergi membawa dua buku menu di tangannya dengan sebuah catatan kecil. Sekelompok band di depan sudah selesai dengan penampilannya saat aku kembali menoleh ke arah panggung.

"Hinata."

Aku menoleh, "Huh?" Aku mendongak menatapnya.

Dia beranjak berdiri, "Aku ke belakang sebentar," ucapnya sembari mengedikkan kepala ke arah belakang.

Aku mengangguk, "Jangan lama-lama, Naruto." Dia tersenyum lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Aku menatap ke kanan dan ke kiri, merasa asing dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tak nyaman dengan tempatku sekarang. Kursi ini seperti ingin melemparku keluar. Aku merasa, banyak pasang mata yang seolah menatapku, tapi itu hanya imajinasiku, mereka sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing. Aku menatap jam tangan di lenganku tidak sabaran, sudah beberapa menit dan Naruto belum kembali.

Pelayan tadi kembali dengan membawa dua gelas Orange Juice di atas nampan di tangan kirinya. Dia meletakkan gelas itu di mejaku.

Dia tersenyum kemudian, "Silahkan, Nona."

"Terima kasih," jawabku.

Aku meraih sendok kecil di dalam gelasku, lalu mulai memutar-mutarnya dengan bosan. Suara langkah kaki berjalan di atas panggung saat minumanku sudah habis setengah. Mataku membelak saat menoleh ke depan. Apa yang dia lakukan? Aku menatapnya bingung. Dia tersenyum.

'Apa yang kau lakukan?!' Bibirku seolah bergerak mengatakan sesuatu, tanpa bersuara.

Dia tak mendengarkanku dan terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya di sana. Dia duduk di kursi kecil dengan gitar di pangkuannya. Kemudian mulai memutar-mutar benda kecil di ujung gitar, lalu memetik senarnya, berulang kali sampai setelah merasa yakin dengan gitarnya lalu menatapku.

_'Ehm..'_

Dia berdeham melalui microphone.

_'Aku hanya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu malam ini, untuk seseorang di depanku sekarang.'_

Sedetik kemudian suara tepukan tangan pengunjung cafe memenuhi ruangan, sebagian saling bersorak dan juga bersiul. Beberapa menatap ke arahku membuatku semakin gugup sekarang. Dia mulai memainkan gitarnya.

_'Jreeng jreeng jreeng'_

Aku terpaku menatapnya, dengan suara speaker yang terus mengalun menyapa telingaku.

_'Jreng jreeng'_

Seorang pelayan kembali datang menghampiriku. Aku menoleh kemudian mengangguk, lalu kembali menatap panggung.

_'Look at the stars_

Dia mulai bernyanyi dan aku mendengarkan.

_Look how they shine for you'_

Aku tak menyangka, suaranya sangat berat dan juga merdu. Aku tak menyentuh makananku sama sekali dan hanya terpaku oleh penampilan seseorang di sana.

_'And everything you do'_

Matanya memejam dan kembali membuka, lalu menatapku.

_'Yeah they we're all yellow'_

Aku tahu lagu ini. Aku sering mendengarkannya dari pemutar musik milikku. Perasaanku semakin campur aduk sekarang.

_'I came along_

_I wrote a song for you,_

_and all the things you do,_

_and it was called Yellow.'_

Ini Yellow, salah satu lagu dari band favoritku. Bagaimana dia tahu itu? Dan kuning, dia kuning, rambutnya. Dia menatapku dengan wajah yang sulit kuartikan sekarang.

_'So then I took my turn_

_Oh what a thing to have done,_

_And it was all Yellow.'_

Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Aku tak tahu ini apa, perasaan ini, aku belum pernah mengalaminya. Aku terus bergulat dengan batinku saat dia bernyanyi di atas panggung.

_'Your skin,_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones,'_

Aku merinding saat dia mulai menyanyikan chorus. Tanpa kusadari bibirku mulai bersenandung lirih mengikuti alunan lagu yang dia mainkan.

"Turn into something beautiful. Do you know? You know I love you so," ucapku bersamaan dengan lirik yang dia nyanyikan. Mataku terpejam kemudian.

_'You know I love you so,'_

_'Jreeng jreeng— jreng'_

Tanpa kusadari sesuatu mulai mengalir di pipiku. Hangat kurasakan menyentuh kulitku, lalu mulai merambat sampai menyentuh hatiku. Pandanganku semakin memudar seiring dengan air mata yang semakin membanjir dan membasahi pipiku. Aku akan selalu mengingat saat ini Naruto, malam ini. Sekarang dan selama-lamanya, karena ini hal terindah yang pernah kudapatkan sampai sekarang.

Hontou ni arigatou.

Aishite imasu. 

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Owari  
****

A/N

****

Saya tidak menerima keuntungan dalam bentuk materi setelah menulis dan/atau mem-publish fiksi ini, yang sudah tentu itu menjadi hak milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

****

Terima kasih

****  



End file.
